


A Tempting Offer

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Thor asks Rocket to join him in Norway with the rest of Asgard.





	A Tempting Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



"Where you going next?" Rocket asks. He sits next to Thor on the edge of a wall outside the Avengers' facility. They overlook a field of grass, green and untouched, like nothing even happened. 

Thor's expression doesn't change. He'd been stone faced since he'd chopped of Thanos' head, and this moment is no different. "To what's left of Asgard, I s'pose."

"In Norway, right?" Rocket isn't entirely sure where Norway is, but it sounds fancy. He'd heard about the golden palaces in Asgard. Norway had to be the same.

"It's Odin's land. My people are settling there, and I should join them." He looks down at Rocket and the smallest flicker of a small crosses his face. He touches the back of Rocket's head with one massive hand. "You could join me, Rabbit."

Rocket swallows. It's a tempting offer, especially when the mere thought of it managed to make Thor smile, even if only for a second. There's a power Rocket suddenly has in hands, and it's the potential to take that smile away. Even if was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I can't," Rocket says, and Thor's smile vanishes, his hand retreating to his lap. "Don't get me wrong, it sounds great, but Nebula's gonna do some space stuff an' she needs a ride." 

"Yes. Yes, of course." Thor looks like he might say something else, but instead, he grasps the end of his red cape and rips a thick strip of it from the bottom. Delicately, he drapes the fabric around Rocket's neck, then presses a kiss the top of his head.

"So you won't forget me."

Rocket stares up at Thor and holds onto the cape-now-a-scarf. The place where Thor kissed him seems warmer somehow. It's a rare, good feeling. "No risk of that, Thunder."


End file.
